1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure of a periphery of a rear suspension.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle body formed in a monocoque structure, rigidity and strength of the vehicle body in a periphery of a rear suspension that is applied with a large input load, are increased by devising a structure of various components.
Structures that have been developed includes a structure in which a reinforcement is provided to the back of a seat back side panel to receive a load that is applied to a rear suspension base member evenly by means of the seat back side panel and the reinforcement (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-219329) and a structure that is reinforced by joining the upper surface of a rear suspension base member to a rear quarter inner member by means of a reinforcement to receive an input load from the rear suspension by the rear quarter inner member side (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-348826).
There are other structures which include the one in which the upper surfaces of right and left rear suspension base members that receive an input load from the rear suspension are coupled together with a closed cross sectional structure (refer to Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-21827) and the one in which couplement is carried out between rear quarter inner members, between wheelhouse inner members, and between the wheelhouse inner members and the rear quarter inner members, with a closed cross sectional structure (refer to Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-19427).
The structure disclosed in Publication No. 6-19427 is so designed as to couple the wheelhouse inner members together, and to couple the wheelhouse inner members to the rear quarter inner members, with the closed cross sectional structure.